iksdefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ale dzisiaj była jazda, kurwa, ja pierdolę
Wczoraj była, ale nie chciało mi się tego robić. Nie wyrobiłem niestety do kościoła. Zdarza się. Pojechałem na miasto. Spotkałem się z Arnoldem. Rozmawiamy sobie. Witamy się. Siadamy na ławce, bo jest obok. Co tam? A po staremu, powoli jakoś idzie, a jak u ciebie? Nie narzekam, fajnie jest, po staremu. Małe się wspinają wszędzie, gadać powoli zaczynają. A jak tam w ciebie się tam żyje? Jak tam w domu, z rodziną się układa. Tak w ogóle to ja nawet nie wiem, czy ty masz dzieci <śmiech>. No mam, mam. Synów dwóch mam i córkę. Nieźle. A z żoną to pewnie przejebane trochę. Sprzątać za chuja nie będzie w domu, jak męża ma, co jako sprzątacz robi. A żebyś, kurwa, wiedział. Nie dość, że ciągle każe mi ciągle poządki robić, to jeszcze sama nie umie i jeszcze napierdoli. A, i jeszcze najstarszego syna i resztę podpuszcza przeciwko mnie. 19 lat ma i taka pizda z niego wyrosła. Nic nie potrafi zrobić jak facet, słabiak z niego taki wyrósł, dziewczyny nie ma nadal, nic nie naprawi, a nawet gorzej. Często coś psuje, matka mu mózg wyprała, że jak go proszę o pomoc, to tylko do sprzątania się nadaje. O kurwa, to niedobrze. Traktują mnie jeszcze jak jakiegoś, kurwa, niewolnika. Wiecznie tylko pieniądze dać albo sprzątnąć. W końcu pojadę w chuj i się skończy. Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzą. Zamierzasz się rozwieść? Od lat to planuję. To nieźle. Raz się nawet mnie ten syn spytał, dlaczego pracuję jako sprzątacz, skoro nienawidzę tej roboty. I coś mu powiedział? Że wykonuję ten zawód, żeby chociaż na chleb codziennie miał. Myślałem, że chociaż trochę lubisz tą pracę, bo po twojej minie, jaką masz w robocie, raczej nie można stwierdzić, że to lubisz. Chłopie, ja tej roboty nie cierpię, a zwłaszcza takich skurwysyńskich klientów, co zaraz po wysraniu się po kilkudniowej sraczce dzwonią do mnie, żebym im, kurwa, kibel wyczyścił. Bezczelność. No ale tak traktuje się ludzi. Zawsze to tak czy tak w zawodzie sprzątacza było więcej kobiet, to z facetów wykonujących ten zawód mimo wszystko się śmiano, a teraz to coraz więcej mężczyzn zatrudnia się w tej branży, bo teraz można to branżą nazwać. Nawet, kurwa, niektórzy zniżają się do takiego poziomu, że świadczą ludziom usługi czyszczenia butów. Coś słyszałem. Ja kształciłem się jako sprzątacz, żeby byle jaką pracę wykonywać, żeby wyjść z biedy. Ojciec mnie nawet uczył sprzątania. O kurwa. Żyje nadal i prowadzi pralnię, ale za kilka lat na emeryturę zamierza przejść. Jak byłem młody, to śmiali się z niego, że pomaga żonie w zachowaniu czystości, a ze mnie w szkole się śmiali, że wychowywali mnie na pizdę i nie pokazywali mi, co chłop powinien robić. Ważne jest, że chociaż sam się nauczyłeś bycia normalnym, prawdziwym chłopem. No, ale, kurwa, taka skurwysyńska, hańbiąca robota. Takie poniżające warunki, że łzy, kurwa, same cisną się do oczu. Ale facet nie powinien płakać. Po pierwsze primo ci powiem, że dlatego się powstrzymuję zwłaszcza w godzinach pracy, po drugie primo to nie powinien, ale jak byś poszedł do takiej kurewskiej roboty i takiego kurewskiego klienta byś miał, to tak się niestety dzieje, a po trzecie primo ultimo, to ja tobie teraz powiem takie odchodząc trochę od tematu, ale ten mój najstarszy syn chce po mnie przejąć działalność spzątającą i po moim ojcu pralnię. To pewnie by miał więcej roboty niż normalnie. A tak w ogóle jak on się nazywa? Arek. Mi też tak w sumie wszyscy mówią. A jak byś tak pojechał w chuj albo synowi tą firmę czy co tam masz oddał, to co ty będziesz robił? Pewnie do emerytury będę się zbliżał i bezrobotny będę. Potem dalej sobie rozmawiamy. Nie przytaczam wam tu tego, bo nie pamiętam treści dokładnie. Arnold dał mi adres pralni jego ojca. Pojechałem tam. Może się kiedyś zgadamy. Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Seriale